<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholesome week I’ll be right here by StormiRose1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585329">Wholesome week I’ll be right here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027'>StormiRose1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried and failed to write fluff</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wholesome Week 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wholesome week I’ll be right here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried and failed to write fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy sat clutching his chest, feeling the burning pain traveling through his body. Warm tears falling down his face clutching his knees to his chest. It was so sudden when it happened, they had been debating when Wilbur just up and left. Afterward, he’d been dumb enough to provoke George into shooting him, the brunette had done it without any hesitation. Not even pausing to think. Crimson stained his uniform as he had run out of the courthouse as the red liquid flowed freely from his chest. He could hear everyone yelling as Karl kept screaming for order. The adrenaline-fueled him as he had run from the courthouse, stopping outside of Purpled’s former base. The pain finally catching up to him, he drank a health potion he had found in a chest which stopped the bleeding a bit, though the wound still burned. </p><p>He felt dizzy, hungry, and hurt. He couldn’t seem to left himsefl up so he lied down more crmison blossomed from his chest. A warm hazy feeling arrived and he could hear Tubbo calling his name. The brunette looked at him with worry in his eyes, things were starting to blur together.</p><p>“T-tubbo.” the blonde whispered he tried getting up but was met with an emmese pain. Tubbo sat next to him, lifting up Tommys coat and dabing a pink liquid on the wound. The small boy looked at Tommy with a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m right here Tommy.” He propped him up, holding his head in his arms. Handing him a water which he quickly drained. The blonde could feel his eyes grow heavy.</p><p>“It’s ok Tommy, you can sleep. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” Tubbo put something soft under his head Tommy closed his eyes, falling asleep.</p><p>“I’ll be right here when you wake up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>